Razor
by CyTonicKy
Summary: When shu hits the bottom with yuki....really short, may be turned into fic is i get enough reviews.
1. so what?

this didn't take much to write, read and voice your thoughts.

* * *

so what?

call me weak

call me stupid

call me whatever you want

iIdont' care

Iam dead for allI know

Iam in love with a razor

and all the release it bring

who needs love?

it just makes you hurt

always does in the end

my pretty little razor,

he will never cheat on he

he will never hit me

he will never leave me out in the rain

my pretty little razor

my pretty blood soaked razor.


	2. breaktime

Wow six reviews...I guess i shall try to write another chapter.

yeah about the poem in the last chapter it was just some random idea that popped into my mind, so i had no time to re-write, maybe lazy maybe not, but i do like the ending Bram...and if LET us answer our review i would. -shakes fist-

oh yeah if ya have AIM my s/n is : DemonNightFright talk sometime.

now read and drop your thoughts at the little purple button at the bottom.

" I am predictably unpredictable"  
-me.

* * *

Shuichi picked the slightly red razor out of his leg. He was in one of the bathroom stalls of the N.G building, only reason he came was because he needed to take a little stress off himself and this was not a place that stood out, a little cliche but was still good. Shuichi wasn't an idiot, not much anyway, a brainiac like Hiro wouldn't even think about something like this. Yes in a few ways Shuichi was an idiot, but when ut came to his little razor, he was smart. He never cut his arms, that would be too easy to see. Shuichi chose his legs, because one Yuki was almost always ignoring him, the blond writer would never notice. Two your legs are always the one getting hit by _something_ so he could just lie.

Shuichi picked the razor up again and looked at the single drop that fell. Cocking his head to the side for a minute he stuck his tongue out and licked the blood off the sliver, cleaning it in a way. Shuichi lowered the blade back down but stopped a few centimeters to the two cuts. It was enough for now, any later the band would worry, but till next time. Till next time he played with his deadly silver lover.

... it sucks doesn't it? Hey! I was bored and nothing to do... tell me how you like this chappie or ficcy whatever so far. Short I am aware.


	3. nothing at all

Hello there, All I have to say Is happy per Hallow's Eve, and thanks to my reviewers, also I DO NOT OWN GRAVI! well read and review! (>")>

* * *

'Home' again. Long day again. Get yelled at, get shot at, bleeding again. Shuichi rubbed his leg. The cut already slightly healed over. He opened the door ignoring the neon signs rapidly flashing 'danger' over and over again.

Time to have hyper Shuichi come out

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi yelled bouncing down the hall to where Yuki usually was when he came home.

At his computer. Writing another book.

Same shit, different day.

Exploding through the door he glomped the blonde man "What are you doing!" said man yelled.

Always predictable nowadays.

"I'm home!" Shuichi said cheerily wincing unnoticeably, did it really sound that fake?

"Get off me!" Yuki yelled pushing Shuichi off of him. Shuichi looked at him in a whining way. "Get out!" Yuki yelled again pushing the pink haired singer out.

Shuichi blinked for a second. That was sooner that usual, who cares anyway? He headed for the bathroom taking off a small locket from his neck and opened it, ignoring the picture as he flipped it over he smiled. There it was his small razor, taken from a cheap pencil sharpener. Sharp enough to cut but not enough to do much other than that. Better than the shard of glass anyways, that one left a scar. But not his little one, not his precious. -1- Maybe that why he loved it so much. Clean and silver didn't do it much justice, he always looked prettier soaked in blood. -2- Shuichi let the blood go on his fingers and brought it up to his face. Looking in the mirror he made a streak of red in his hair. "Pretty..." he whispered. Blinking again Shuichi picked up the razor again and cleaning it via tongue. "That's enough for today my pretty" he said hiding the razor back in it's place, cleaning the few drops on the ground and his leg.

Shuichi went to the living room and turned on the tv.

Everything was fine, nothing wrong at all. Nothing at all.

TBC.

Well how do you guys like that chapter? My friend said it crept her out. Fun. Well review please.

1- Gollum (sp?) Anyone?

2- yes I used this from a review I got, thanks Bran, good place?

Well as it is so close to Halloween I decided to make a preview of either chapter 4 or 5, still deciding.

"_Hiro let go!" Shuichi yelled backing up further against the wall, the others hand held his wrists in a firm grip._

"_No" Hiro said firmly pushing Shuichi'shands over his head._

"_Your hurting me!" Shuichi cried still struggling. Hiro said nothing s he reached for Shuichi's pants..._

Well there ya go, wanna find out why our dear Hiro's acting the way he is, well one way review and wait. Yes I am aware that I am evil.


	4. worse

Well this chapter is not as evil as the others, so yeah, well as usual I don't own Gravitation and blah, blah, blah. Read and review please!

* * *

...The weird thing of it was that it didn't really hurt. It should hurt, but that was a while ago. Not even when he got closer to sensitive areas did it hurt so much anymore. Not even digging deeper worked, just a lot more blood and that was it. He didn't want the blood, maybe he did, but not that much.

Shuichi sighed at leaned back in the stall wincing at the forming bruise on his lower back as it touched the handle of the toilet. Today as still the same, except for the little change he made in his hair style, now those had been some funny expressions.

_Flashback_

_Shuichi ran into the recording booth with a nervous smile. " hey , sorry I'm late, same old stuff happened." he said rubbing a hand behind his head._

"_Shu...do you know that half your hair is red?" Hiro asked looking at the others hair._

"_Yeah! I thought I could use change!" Shuichi said running a hand in the half pink half blood red strands._

"_You look stupid." K said, then pointed a gun at Shuichi, " It will be gone by tomorrow, pink and red does not go together." he said cocking the gun._

"_Fine pink and red will be gone by tomorrow." Shuichi pouted and rushed to the mic as K pulled the gun on him again._

_End flashback_

"Like hell I'm taking out the red...now should I use black, silver or just one shade of red?" Shuichi wondered as he looked at his leg. " that's gonna hurt later." he murmured playing with the deep slit again. Shrugging he pulled his pants back up, the jeans rubbed uncomfortably on the cut. He looked at his watch he still had about 10 minutes of break left. " might as well get some food." he shrugged and walked out of the bathroom, a different one today. He walked out on the streets and after a few minutes settled on noodles.

"Shit! I'm late!" Shuichi yelped and ran back to N.G, arriving about 13 minutes to late

Later

Shuichi rubbed his leg for the umteenth time that day as he walked out of the building. Not really noticing the spot that started to show due to him playing with it.

"Shu! Wait up!" Hiro shouted running up to him.

"Yeah?" Shuichi asked turning to look at him.

"C'mon, lets walk." Hiro said taking Shuichi's arm.

"I can walk alone." Shuichi answered prying out of Hiro's grip.

"But I want to talk to you, just hang out." Hiro replyed as he led the pink, well half pink haired singer to his house. - Shu's not Hiro's-

"But you live in the other direction Hiro" Shuichi tried agin.

"Cut the crap!" Hiro yelled glaring at Shuichi who backed down slightly

"Wha-what's wrong Hiro?" Shuichi asked

"What's wrong with you Shuichi, you look thinner, there are those days you go missing, at lunch you can never be found, not everyday, but sure as hell noticeable." Hiro demanded pushing Shuichi into a dark corner.

"Nothing...c'mon Hiro..." Shuichi said slightly panicked

"Do. Not. Come. On. Me. Not. Now." Hiro growled pushing Shuichi on the wall hitting his leg.

"Ow!" Shuichi cried and rubbed his leg, Hiro saw the spot of blood on the jeans and immediately his hands shot out.

"Hiro let go!" Shuichi yelled backing up further against the wall with no luck, the others hand held his wrists in a firm grip.

"No" Hiro said firmly pushing Shuichi's hands over his head.

"Your hurting me!" Shuichi cried still struggling. Hiro said nothing s he reached for Shuichi's pants. He barely got his hands on the other's waist when a light was shone on the two.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked seeing the two, Shuichi close to sobbing and Hiro forcefully hold Shuichi to the wall.

"Nothing ma'am my friend was hurt and refused to let me help him." Hiro answered letting up on his grip. The person did not look convinced but left as she looked at her watch.

"Stay away from me Hiro. It's my shit not yours so stop." Shuichi said wiping his eyes walking away.

"Man I fucked up." Hiro mutter rubbing his temples.

T.B.C

Okay you might have noticed that this chapter was longer than the others, well blame my dear dear frinds who were holding weapons to my head so yeah...

By the by, which color should I pick for shu's hair? My friends are tied for it... sigh well till next time.


End file.
